Electrobromination devices for use in generating bromine disinfectant for aqueous systems such as swimming pools, are known. They function by electrolyzing aqueous sodium bromide or aqueous mixtures of sodium chloride and sodium bromide by passing electric current across an undivided cell. Typical deficiencies in such a system include:
1) Bromine generated in the cell is normally consumed rapidly; PA1 2) Relatively large cells are necessary for adequate disinfection; PA1 3) Power costs for operation of such systems are high; PA1 4) Caustic alkali produced at the cathode requires neutralization with acid; PA1 5) The units require highly conductive solutions, which in turn cause increased corrosion, especially of metal components exposed to the solutions; PA1 6) The highly conductive solutions needed for operating the units have an undesirable salty taste; and PA1 7) The electrodes tend to wear out prematurely, and need replacement. PA1 a) A method of inhibiting bacterial and algicidal activity as described above further comprising causing the so-formed hypobromous acid, dissociated hypobromous acid, or both, and said adjuvant to be disseminated within the body of said medium in proportions such that the pH of said aqueous medium is maintained within the range of about 7.2 and about 9.4. PA1 b) A method of inhibiting bacterial and algicidal activity as described above further comprising maintaining the molar ratio of chloride ion to bromide ion at no more than 1.14:1. PA1 c) A method of inhibiting bacterial and algicidal activity as described above further comprising maintaining (a) the level of the alkalinity in the body of said aqueous medium within the range of about 50 and about 350 ppm (wt/wt); (b) the level of calcium hardness in the body of said aqueous medium within the range of about 40 and about 400 ppm (wt/wt); and the level of total dissolved solids in the body of said aqueous medium within the range of about 0.5 and about 5.0 grams per liter. PA1 d) A method of inhibiting bacterial and algicidal activity as described above further comprising maintaining the molar ratio of chloride ion to bromide ion at no more than 0.58:1. PA1 e) A method of inhibiting bacterial and algicidal activity as described above wherein the adjuvant added to said aqueous medium was an unhalogenated 5,5-dialkylhydantoin wherein each alkyl group contains, independently, 1 to 4 carbon atoms, or a solution of said dialkylhydantoin. PA1 f) A method of inhibiting bacterial and algicidal activity as described above wherein the adjuvant added to said aqueous medium was 5,5-dimethylhydantoin or a solution thereof. PA1 g) A method of inhibiting bacterial and algicidal activity as described above wherein the adjuvant added to said aqueous medium was succinimide, or a water solution thereof; succinimide substituted on one or both of the ring carbon atoms by an alkyl group containing 1 to 4 carbon atoms, or a water solution thereof; or a combination of any two or more of the foregoing. PA1 h) A method of inhibiting bacterial and algicidal activity as described above wherein at least a portion of the body of said medium is periodically exposed to direct sunlight. PA1 i) A method of inhibiting bacterial and algicidal activity as described above wherein the adjuvant added to said aqueous medium was 2-pyrrolidinone, or a water solution thereof; alkyl-substituted 2-pyrrolidinone wherein each alkyl group contains, independently, 1 to 4 carbon atoms, or a water solution thereof; or a combination of any two or more of the foregoing.
It would be of inestimable value if an effective way could be found that would overcome or at least significantly reduce most, if not all, of the foregoing deficiencies. This invention is deemed to have achieved this important goal in a highly efficient and effective manner.